Jaqual Masters
Jaqual Masters (Typically called by his nickname Jay) is the protagonist of Kamen Rider: Action X. A famous gamer in his hometown of Wellsburg that was granted the Action Hero Emulator by Mister Gomez, which lets him transform into the local hero Rider Action X. Biography Jaqual goes by the nickname of "M", given to him by the people of Wellsburg after having represented America in an international E-Sports tournament and winning 1st Place. (The "M" referring to his online username "MaverickBeat.") The Cluster virus makes it's way to Wellsburg after an Emergency Action Notification is announced by the United States Government through the Emergency Alert System. One of Jaqual's acquaintances transforms into an Errorizer by the arcade he frequents, prompting the store's owner to give the Action Emulator and Mighty Action X Cart to Jaqual. Jaqual transforms into Rider Action X and deletes the Errorizer, saving his friend. This turns him into a psuedo-folk hero and gets the attention of The Cluster. Two days later, Mister Gomez alerts Jaqual to an odd increase in robberies in Wellsburg, each of them carried out by a gang led by somethng in a red robe. Jaqual recognizes the entity as vaguely resembling a character from the cancelled Japanese RPG game Taddle Quest; immediately coming to the conclusion that it may be a new Errorizer. As Rider Action X, Jaqual intervenes when the latest robbery occurs, encountering the Mage Errorizer and it's goon-squad of local gangsters. A citizen enters the fray and begins attacking the gangsters. Action X attempts to protect them from harm, but their insistence on participating allows the Mage Errorizer to attack Jaqual with a projectile that knocks him down to his Transient Form. The citizen stands their ground, producing an Emulator and a Taddle Quest Cart. Transforming into Rider Quester, the citizen begins attacking the Errorizer furiously. Returning to Level Two, Action X and Quester destroy the Mage Errorizer with a Mighty/Taddle Critical Finish. After securing the victim, Jaqual finds out that the other Rider's name is Whister Sango, and convinces him to join the fight against The Cluster. The next day, Riders Action X and Quester stumble upon the infection of a young woman by a green Errorizer, which results in her becoming the Tank Errorizer. The two Riders battle the creature for a time, only for their differences in method to allow it to flee. After making up, Whister and Jaqual track the Tank Errorizer to a construction site, where workers are being harassed by the Errorizer. After a grueling fight, the two manage to stagger the enemy, only for a laser-shot to defeat the enemy. After securing the victim, the Riders come across a third Kamen Rider calling herself Kamen Rider Bullet. Their weakened states allow the Rider to swarm them with bullets, doing enough damage to knock them out of Rider form. After implying that she knows Jaqual personally, the user of Rider Bullet makes off with the Mighty Action X Cart. After hearing about an Errorizer sighting at the Wellsburg Mall, Whister rushes over to investigate. Jaqual goes with him, despite the former's reminder that he lacks a Cart to transform with. The two arrive to see yet another new Kamen Rider engaging the Racing Errorizer in his Transient Form. Whister goes to assist him while Jaqual handles the Frags while armed with nearby objects. Rider Quester manages to deal a critical blow to the Errorizer, but a barrage of fire from an unknown source interrupts his finisher attempt. The source eventually reveals itself: A black version of Rider Action X. Using the Frantic Sports Cart, the dark enemy's counterattack allows the Errorizer (and soon it) to escape. Upon leaving the Mall, Rider Bullet intercepts the crew, offering another duel with all of their Carts on the line. The new Rider, Rupert, blindly agrees. Jaqual agrees despite Whister's reminders. Bullet returns the Mighty Action X Cart for a race, only for the Racing Errorizer to intervene soon after it begins. Bullet bitterly flees the area, leaving Rider Action X and Level Two Rider Gyro to race the Errorizer properly. The enemy is soon defeated, leaving everyone in shock as to the mystery doppelganger. Detecting a new Errorizer two days later, all of the Kamen Riders end up converging at the Wellsburg Humanities College, where a new type of Errorizer is seen attempting to infect the member of the school band. Action X and Quester save her, while Gyro intercepts another new Errorizer inside of the school. The battle between Gyro and the Green Errorizer spills out onto the main campus, where Action X and Quester are battling the Robo-Rumble Combo Errorizer. Bullet makes a surprise appearance, hoping to get the Cart powering the Combo Errorizer, only to be swatted away alongside Quester by the new enemy. The Dark Action X (Already armed with Frantic Sports) arrives on-scene, but is intercepted by Rider Gyro; forced to fight in Transient Form against him. Two citizens end up joining the fray, the female of the duo taking out what appears to be the weapon the Dark Action X used on the Riders at the Mall. With the device, she transforms into the Errorizer known as Vulture. The female seems to utterly infuriate Rider Bullet, who attempts an offensive against Vulture...which fails terribly. The doppelganger defeats Rupert and grabs Jaqual by the throat, detesting his "goody-two-shoes" attitude, calling him a "rather defective copy." The only Rider left, Jaqual transforms into Action X....but doesn't face his clone. He defeats the Errorizer instead, getting the Robo-Rumble Cart. With the new Cart, he and the evil Action X fight bitterly with the good Action X the victor. The villain flees the battle desperately while Vulture and her male accomplice leave rather satisfied. Jaqual gains an instinctive feeling that the enemy Rider is connected to him somehow.... Personality Jaqual oozes confidence. Given his status as a well-known gamer as well as a town volunteer, he has a natural charisma and trustworthiness that draws others to him. However, his tendency to play the hero can get him into trouble, as he can be a tad naive when dealing with folk of ill intent. This makes him rather easy to manipulate, especially when his kindness or pride are used against him. Despite his faultss however, Jaqual is ultimately a nice kid that only means well. Appearance Jaqual is an eighteen year old African-American male at about 5'5. Sporting slight dreadlocks on the back of his head, Jaqual leans toward casual wear, generally incorporating magenta or green in some fashion. Jaqual has Heterochromia, and as such has differently-colored eyes: Red on the left, and blue on the right. He has a hoodie he frequently wears with a picture of a Nintendo controller. Rider Action X To transform, Jaqual activates the Mighty Action X Cart and inserts it into the Action Emulator. This form is typically seen during the transition transformation into his Level 2 Form. The user can also choose to drectly morph in this Form whenever they wish, the Emulator seemingly able to read their brain waves to determine intent. This Form will also be attained when the Rider takes an otherwise fatal hit, acting as a failsafe. Transient Form is the weakest form avaliable to Kamen Rider Action X. Like Rider Quester, this form serves as something of a cut-down version of his default form. This form's armor is incredibly bulky, though isn't much different from Action X's Level 2 Form. Perhaps due to his small size, Action X displays quite a boost in overall jumping ability in this form, though whether it's an innate Transient feature or a trait universal to Action X is currently unknown. - Action X= Action X Rider Action X is Jaqual's default form, accessed when the Mighty Action X Cart is inserted into the Action Emulator. Rider Action X is a form designed around speed and evasion. Jaqual has incredible reflexes in this form, befitting the themes of platforming and fighting games. Action X can jump frequently and to incredible heights, making it an excellent form for hit-and-run tactics. Action X's primary weapon is the Button Masher, a sidearm that can switch between a sword and a hammer by pressing the weapon's A button. Using the B button, Action X can spend portions of his suit's energy to power up his attacks. Action X can defeat a foe by using the Mighty Critical Finisher, achieved when he plugs the Critical Cart into the weapon's open slot. - Robo-Rumble= Robo-Rumble Action X's upgraded form is accessed by inserting the Robo-Rumble Cart into the Action Emulator alongside the Mighty Action X Cart and releasing the Level Lever. This form drastic increases Action X's attack and defense abilities. With the new Pulse Pauldron armor on his chest and the Metallix Arm on his left hand, Rider Action X becomes a powerhouse capable of both dishing out and taking damage, at the cost of some of his trademark speed. Action X can destroy an enemy with the Robo-Rumble Critical Strike, which unleases the Metallix Arm at an enemy, allowing Action X to then punch the Arm; This creates a brilliant double-shockwave. }} Trivia * N/A Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists